


Modifications

by Liala



Series: Red Rocket Creations [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aftercare, Dildos, F/M, Fluff, More of Sturges building things, Oral Sex, Romance, Toys, Vaginal Sex, inappropriate use of power armour frames.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: Sturges was always good a modifying things.  He hopes Nora likes his new Power Armour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, this is mostly sin. I apologise for nothing!  
> Comments and feedback welcome!

Nora stretched as she covered the last steps to Red Rocket, it had been a long day organising the latest troop placements and dealing with the complex task of trade routes.  Locking the gate behind her she bid Codsworth and her other mechanical friends good evening and left Dogmeat a chunky steak.

Hoping to catch a glimpse of her lover at work, she decided to sneak straight to the workshop, Sturges was always wrapped up in a project and she was more than happy to watch him work.  The way his arm and back muscles stretched his threadbare top made her cheeks heat.  She always wanted to nibble on him.  Or rub herself against him, she wasn’t really particular.

Yet the normally open shutter was closed, she had heard Preston mention Sturges had acquired a power armour frame but normally he kept the shutters open.  The wiring alone produced some fumes. 

“Sturges?  Baby?  Open up?” the dull metallic thunk of the metal echoed through the space.  After a few minutes the shutters opened up and Sturges stood arms open and waiting.   _ Home. _

“God I missed ya’ darlin’” he grinned spinning her, her laughter filling his heart.

“Geez Sturges I’m gettin dizzy.” she giggled as he set her on her feet, her dizziness an excuse to hold her close.  “Watcha working on there big guy?”

“A surprise, got you a new set of power armour.”

“You always know what to get me!” 

“I still need to work on it a couple more hours though, think you can help a guy out?”

“Sure honey, wouldn’t want to spoil it.  Deathclaw alright for dinner?”

“Always.”

Sorting out her loot into the various containers behind the counter she retrieved the buckets she used to boil water for the shower.  There was no plumbing unlike sanctuary, but they made do.  

Buckets filled and on the boil she searched the larder for two steaks, Dogmeat already snuffling around for scraps.

“Careful boy, wouldn’t want you to get fat.”  he whined as if insulted.

“Your buckets are ready mum.” whirred Codsworth, “would you like me to cook the steaks while you bathe?”

“Please, thank you Codsworth.”

With gloved hands she carried the buckets to the side of the building where the vending machines once stood.  They had jerry rigged a tank to hold water with a spout underneath, it wasn’t an even spray but it was better than nothing.  Using a hoist she emptied the warm water into the cold stored already from the rain, keeping a little to wet the cloth.  Stripping bare she threw her clothes into the hamper, her pantes and bra following after.  

She thanked the radioactive wasteland for the warm evening gathering a warm ladder, the sound of the polishing tools cutting through the quiet whirr of the automatons.  Gods she wished he was in with her.  She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she let the cloth glide over her skin.  She pictured his larger, firmer hands cupping her breasts and teasing her as she toyed with his cock.  Bodies slick with soap and water they would touch each other, his torso her favourite as she teased his nipples.

“Mum! I brought you clean clothes!”  Nora groaned, as helpful as Codsworth was, he always had terrible timing.

“Thank you!” she chirped sluicing water over her body.  There was no way she could get back into the fantasy now.  Towelling of she sighed seeing his choice.  The old bot was desperate for her to return to her old dresses, but as they say, nostalgia wasn’t quite what it was.

Clean and relaxed she slipped on simple pumps and wandered back to check on dinner.  Humming she began to prepare some vegetables to go with the meal.  With the reduction in choice she had gotten creative and thankfully only had food poisoning twice.  Leaving the food for a moment she brushed her hair while continuing the old tune.  

“God’s be, you look beautiful.” growled Sturges from the door to the workshop.  “All clean and proper like the poster ladies.  Makes a the man in me want to dirty you up.” he waggled his oily fingers.

“Well if I was anything like those pre-war poster ladies, I’d smack you with a spatula for dirtying my lovely floors.” she giggled.  “Then send you off to bed with no dinner.”

“Damn, that’s cruel, can’t a mechanic love his lady?”

“Not when he’s covered in that much grease.” she wanted to kiss his cheek, but as she checked there wasn’t a clean spot on him.  “Go wash up, dinner is almost done.”

Sturges groaned as he sulked past, bottom lip pouted and everything, he looked just like her father had when her mother threw a pot at him for trailing oil on freshly scrubbed lino.  Endearing but did little to change her mind.  

“EEK!  OH YOU BASTARD!” she yelped, feeling a sharp pinch to her behind.  “I hope I used up all the warm water!”

\-----

Lying on a couch hidden on the roof of Red Rocket, Nora lazily ran her fingers through his damp hair ignoring the wet patch it was creating on her dress.  In the other she balanced a copy of a prewar book, something inane but a distraction nontheless.  Sturges had pinched her only engineering book for himself and was not relinquishing it.  

“Nora.” he purred low, taking her hand in his, warm lips pressing against her pulse.  “I love you baby.”  he sat up so he could face her.

“Love you too.” she let her book drop to the floor as she leant to kiss him.  Large hands dragged her to settle across his lap as he resumed the kiss, fingers ghosting her cheeks and neck and chest.  The thin fabric of the dress and irritation as much as an arousal.  He hadn’t bothered with overalls again, just a clean shirt and now, tented jeans.

Resuming their exploration she moaned as he cupped her breasts through the fabric, she arched as he massaged them through the fabric, thumbs ghosting her nipples.

“My, my, who was a naughty General.  Not even bothering with a bra?  What about here?” she whined as he dragged two fingers across her bare slit, pressing deeper he bit and suck at her neck when he found her wetness eagerly coating his fingers.  “Fuck baby, so wet.”

“Please…” she whimpered grinding into his hand, how easily he ignited the passion in her.  .”No...don’t stop…” she whined as he went to work undoing her fiddly buttons, she had complained how hard it was to find buttons intact and he’d spent a week scouring the workshop for them all.    He stopped when he revealed her luscious breasts mouth latching on as he sucked sending a thrill down her spine as she raked her nails through his hair.  His hands continued to work her as he pinched and massaged her neglected nipple a finger sliding into her.

“No one but us and the automatons darlin’ sing for me.”

Sturges knew her body like he knew the inside of an engine.  She looked like a goddess straddling his lap, red lips parted and swollen, her eyes unfocused as she held to him.  They way her body arched demanding his touch as the slick between her thighs as he added another finger.  

“Please, Sturges, oh please!” she begged, and god if that didn’t make him feel invincible.  Thumbing her clit she writhed, eyes scrunched shut as he began to overwhelm her senses. 

“That’s it come for me baby.”

Nora’s scream rang out over the night, his mouth and fingers keeping her on edge as her screams became moans, slowly bringing her down.  His lips trailing up her neck to hold her in a gentle kiss.

“Please Sturges, can we?” she blushed, being forward was not her forte.  

“Strip for me baby.”

“Only if you will.”

He grinned wickedly shedding his shirt at speed his fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his pants before he shoved them down and kicked them off.  

“Well what are you waiting for?” he laughed, stark naked and standing proud.  Nora knelt on the sofa yanking him forward by the hips as her lips wrapped around the tip sucking and teasing his cock.  “Oh sweet thing, god yes.” he bit out as she sucked him deeper controlling his hips with her hands.  She loved watching Sturges like this head thrown back and primal as she tasted him.  Rocking back and forth she traced small circles on her clit teasing herself more than chasing pleasure.  She knew he couldn’t hold out long. 

With a snarl he pulled back, more out of desperation than desire.  He loved finishing in her mouth, it just wasn’t what he had in mind.  Grabbing the open sides of her dress he tore it the rest of the way down, careful to keep her buttons attached.  She shrieked as he pushed her back, his tongue finding her clit as he rammed his fingers inside curling just so.  He hummed against her clit when she tried to buck him off, one hand pressing her hips down.

“Please baby, oh please fuck me Sturges.”

“God that sounds good.” she ground against his cock as he switched mouth and tongue to her breasts.  “Louder, let the neighbours hear.”

“Please Sturges PLEASE!” she screamed as he slammed inside, her body arching as he didn’t move further.  He both gave and denied.  Pulling and scratching she rocked her hips into his sucking and biting at available skin.  With a tug she found herself pulled on top of him as he laid back on the couch.

“Take what you want baby, don’t let me stop you.”

Nora raked her nails down his chest as she rocked her hips gently.  God he was thick and filled her, each rock brought him deeper as she braced her hands beside his head so she could kiss him.  His own hands exploring her body pinching, caressing, keeping her nerves aflame and she worked him desperately as he began to rock into her.  Pushing her up she gasped at his depth, her hands pressed over her mound, feeling him.

“Oh Nora, you’re my queen.” he growled tipping her over so she found her back on the sofa.  Throwing her thighs over his hips he ground into her relentlessly slamming into the hilt dragging each thrust against her clit as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her arms keeping him in a heated kiss.  

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” she cried in heartfelt whispers, his heart soaring, the depth of her love always feeling underserved.  “Please...so...close.”

Thumbing her clit he continued his rough pace, her pleas getting higher as she shouted her love to the commonwealth.  Sucking and nibbling her neck, her lips he felt himself reach a precipice.

“Baby, I’m gonna come too.  I need…”

“Don’t you fucking dare, it’s safe today, come in me love.” 

“Oh god yes. I love you baby, god damn my woman, mine.” he roared as she clenched screaming into an orgasm as he pressed deep, thick spurts filling inside.  

“Yours.” she whispered as they came down from their high.

Lying nestled together under the stars, they talked and cuddled, Nora kissing his scratches and he teasing around her nipples with gentle kisses.  What could he say, he was a breast man.

“So what is my surprise then?” she sighed nuzzling closer.

“I don’t know you’ll want it after all that.  I wouldn’t want it to be too much.”

“So it is a toy?”

“I doubt you’d call it that.”

“I want to see.”

Helping her down from the roof, they padded naked into the workshop, the carpet down and a huge cloth covering what must have been the new power armour.  Sturges looked nervous as he pulled the tarp away revealing a highly modified armour frame.  Now she understood why he was so dirty.

Gone was the majority of the tubing and panelling, leaving only thin frames to encase her body.  The only base plating remaining was across her breasts, cunt and ass, the rest were exposed to the air.  But it was apparent that it was meant to restrain, the electronics that helped the joints move had been ripped out.  It was literally a cage.

“See I always like seein’ ya in armour, and I don’t know I got the idea and…I know it must be scary.”

“How does it work?”

“The insides are padded where you would touch the frame, it opens at the back but when you step inside, you are unable to move the joints without my aid.  For want and purpose you will be wholly bound.  But there’s no helmet, and your breathing isn’t restricted.  I can open any of the panels, touch you, add...uh ….extras and even fuck you.”

“What did you plan?”

“Ideally.” he pulled her into his arms pressing her against the cold metal.  “I’d wanna keep you in that cage with a dildo in your cunt and massagers on your tits.  Let them make you come repeatedly while I work on mods to our things.”  Nora bit her lip, the idea was appealing, to be at his mercy.  “But as always, if you don’t want to I’m content.”

“I...I want to try.  I don’t know I’m ready for all day...but I want to try.  Can we now?  For a little bit?”

“If you wish it.”

“Yes, yes I do.”

“Word?”

“Nuclear.”

With gentle guidance he helped her into the suit checking the padding and fit before tightening the cage, even so he only turned the handle slightly so if she panicked he could easily get her free.

“How do you feel?”

“It’s different, I feel helpless, it’s scary, but I know you’re here and I’ll be safe.”

“Breathe deeply for me love.” she followed his count and command till she began to settle.  Fiddling at the front she gasped when the front panels opened revealing her breasts.  Sturges strode to the workbench grabbing a few items before placing them on a stool infront of her.

“These ones,” he held up some that looked like a giant pill.  “Are for your breasts.  Can you see?” he held them up so she could easily see she nodded at their familiarity.  “May I use them on you?”

“Yes Sturges,”

“This is a dildo with a vibrate function, bigger than the one on the Sybian but not bigger than me.  I would like to put this in your tight cunt, and this part” he indicated an attachment. “This goes against your clit.  I want to put it on high”  Again he held it up so she could see, turning it slowly so she could make a choice.  “May I use this on you?”

“Yes Sturges.”  he kissed her warmly as he set to work.  Fitting the smaller vibrators into the fittings on the plate, he connected them to external power and they began to vibrate.  When he closed the plates over her breasts the effect was immediate within the frame she began to buck and whine.  He had adjusted the padding just right so that she could wriggle but not escape their touch.  He watched and checked and watched, keeping a close eye on her.

“Is it too much? Do you want to use your word?” 

“No baby, I’m good.”

“I’m gonna add the dildo now.”

Running his fingers along her cunt he growled in satisfaction at the sight of his seed leaking out of her, one day...maybe they would try for a sibling for Shaun...his cock twitched at the idea.  Rubbing her clit and sliding his fingers inside he made sure she was slick before coating rubbing the dildo along her slit.  At a gentle pace he fit the cock inside her ensuring the external nub rested on her clit.

“Nora?”

“I’m good, god it feels good.”  he smiled seeing her hips try to twitch and grind.  Hooking the small attachment at the bottom the dildo sprang to life, he notched up the setting to high, as her moans filled the workshop.  Again he locked the panel in place.  “Oh god it’s good.”

Please she was safe and secure he pulled up a stool and sat in her line of sight, easy to check for distress, but god's be damned if he wasn’t rock hard.

“What about you honey?” she gasped between breaths, the machine working her body hard.

“Ohh baby, I’m fine like this.  You’re so beautiful.”

“Touch yourself” she begged.  “Feel like I do.”

“Who am I to deny you.”

Spreading his feet apart he made sure she could see as he started with slow motions stroking his cock.  He wanted her to burn with just as much want as he was.  

“Tell me how you feel.” he asked voice gravelly with lust.

“Oh god, where to start.  My breasts, they feel so good like they are being rubbed and caressed no matter how I turn, it’s so good...my cunt...it’s throbbing with feeling.  I grip against it but the sensations get too strong too fast, and if I don’t it prevents me from getting any closer.  But the bit on my clit constantly reminds me I’m trapped, it’s relentless...oh god....” she whimpered as he increased his tempo he felt the burning need to orgasm build.  “Stttuuurrrrggeeessss.” she whined low and long, “I can’t move I can’t get traction, I need...I need you!” she begged.

Stepping forward he tore open the covering over her breast replacing it with his mouth biting and sucking driving her closer.  

“More, more, please god more!” she screamed as he ran his and to the plate over her crotch to undo it now would be a shame, but perhaps his extra switch would help.  Flicking it on he heard the motor whirr to life as he resumed his attention to her breast.  His other hand ripping his cock as he was determined to come with her, his hips fucking on instinct.

“Come on baby, come for me.” he growled as she broke a howl as pleasure rocked her from head to toe, with no escape.  With a shout he came, thick ropes spraying over her body.

“Nuclear.” she whimpered, immediately he tripped the red emergency switch and the power was cut, the suit opened in a quarter turn and she fell in his arms.

“I’m sorry honey, it was too much.” she gasped as he lay her on the carpet, running off for a cloth and water.

“Never apologise for using it honey, it’s there to be used.”  he held her up encouraging her to drink before dampening the cloth.

“I...know.” she winced as the cloth passed over her sensitive clit.  

“I hope you’ll always use it whenever you need to.”  he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

When Codsworth found them in the morning, for once he didn’t interfere leaving the lovers tangled on the carpet.


End file.
